1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous glittering ink composition which can be suitably used for writing tools, printing inks, fields pertaining to coatings, cosmetics, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, for the purpose of obtaining a handwriting with metallic luster such as gold and silver, aqueous ink compositions using glittering pigments have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-118592 proposes an aqueous ink composition using an aluminum powder pigment. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-151547 proposes an ink composition using a pearlescent pigment. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-29734 proposes an aqueous metallic ink prepared by coloring an aluminum powder with an organic pigment using a fixing agent.
However, in the case of such conventional aqueous ink compositions using glittering pigments such as aluminum powder pigment, pearlescent pigment and the like, it has been difficult to obtain handwritings or coating films with strong glittering feeling and spatial effect. Moreover, although in order to obtain metallic color a method has been adopted in which these glittering pigments are colored with coloring materials such as dyes and pigments, there has been a problem that the glittering feeling is lost in the coloring step because of the use of a resin.
The object of the present invention is to provide aqueous glittering ink compositions which can provide handwritings or coating films having a stronger glittering feeling in comparison with aqueous ink compositions using conventional glittering pigments, and moreover having together a strong spatial effect which conventional ink compositions never have.
The other object of the present invention is to provide aqueous glittering ink compositions which can provide handwritings or coated films having a strong glittering feeling without losing glitter in comparison with aqueous ink compositions using conventional glittering pigments.
As a result of intensive studies for achieving the aforementioned objects, the present inventors have adopted an aqueous glittering ink composition containing, at least, a glass flake pigment, a water-soluble resin, a water-soluble organic solvent and water. Furthermore, the present inventors have adopted an aqueous glittering ink composition containing, at least, a metal coated inorganic pigment, a water-soluble resin, a water-soluble organic solvent and water. The xe2x80x9cmetal coated inorganic pigmentxe2x80x9d used in the present invention is defined as a general term for inorganic pigments coated with at least one substance of metal and metal oxide.
Accordingly, the aqueous glittering ink composition containing the glass flake pigment can provide a handwriting or a coated films having a stronger glittering feeling and spatial effect than these achieved by aqueous ink compositions using conventional glittering pigments such as an aluminum powder pigment and a pearlescent pigment, because of the high surface smoothness inherent to glass.
Moreover, the aqueous glittering ink composition containing the metal coated inorganic pigment also can provide a handwriting or a coated film having a stronger glittering feeling than that achieved by aqueous ink compositions using conventional glittering pigments without losing glitter, because the inorganic pigment has been colored with metal deposition or the like.
(Glass Flake Pigment)
The glass flake pigment used in the present invention is defined as a pigment which has a structure wherein a flaky glass is coated with metal or the like and has a glittering feeling and spatial effect. As an example, a glass flake pigment formed of a flaky glass coated with metal by electroless plating can be used. For example, ones coated with silver available from Toyo Aluminium Co., Ltd. under the trade names of xe2x80x9cMetashine REFSX-2015PSxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMetashine REFSX-2025PSxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cREFSX-2040PSxe2x80x9d can be mentioned.
In addition, a glass flake pigment formed of a flaky glass coated with metal by spattering can also be used. For example, ones coated with silver available from Toyo Aluminium Co., Ltd. under the trade names of xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF2125xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF2125-Mxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF2140xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF2140-Mxe2x80x9d can be mentioned. Also ones coated with nickel-chromium-molybdenum available from the same company under the trade names of xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF2525xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF2525-Mxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF2540xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF2540-Mxe2x80x9d can be mentioned. Also, one coated with brass available from the same company under the trade name of xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF250xe2x80x9d, one coated with silver alloy available from the same company under the trade name of xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF1345xe2x80x9d, and one coated with titanium available from the same company under the trade name of xe2x80x9cCrystal Color GF1445xe2x80x9d can be mentioned.
In the present invention, the glass flake pigment preferably has a median diameter of 5.0-100 xcexcm. When the median diameter of the glass flake pigment is less than 5.0 xcexcm, the flake particles are so small that the glittering feeling becomes poor. On the other hand, the median diameter of the glass flake pigment of greater than 100 xcexcm is unfavorable because the ink does not come out of a pen tip easily.
The glass flake pigment of the present invention is preferably contained in 0.01-40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition. When the content of the glass flake pigment is less than 0.01% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, only unsatisfactory glittering feeling and spatial effect can be obtained. When the content of the glass flake pigment exceeds 40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the viscosity of the ink increases so high that the fluidity and writing performance of the ink become poor. The optimum content of the glass flake pigment ranges 0.5-30% by weight.
(Metal Coated Inorganic Pigment)
The metal coated inorganic pigment to be used in the present invention comprises, for example, an inorganic pigment which is coated with metal or metal oxide by means of metal deposition or the like. For example, aluminum coated with iron(III) oxide can be used. For example, ones available from BASF AG under the trade names of xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Gold L2000xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Gold L2002xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Gold L2020xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Gold L2022xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Gold L2025xe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Orange L2800xe2x80x9d can be mentioned. In addition, mica coated with iron(III) oxide can also be used. For example, ones available from BASF AG under the trade names of xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Red Gold L2500xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Red L4000xe2x80x9d can be mentioned. Moreover, mica-like iron(III) oxide coated with aluminum-manganese can be used. For example, ones available from BASF AG under the trade names of xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Copper L3000xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Copper L3001xe2x80x9d can be mentioned. Mica coated with reduced titanium dioxide can also be used. For instance, ones available from BASF AG under the trade names of xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Blue Silver L6000xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPaliocrom Blue Silver L6001xe2x80x9d can be mentioned. Moreover, mica coated with titanium dioxide can also be used.
A median diameter of the aforementioned metal coated inorganic pigment also preferably ranges from 5.0-100 xcexcm in common with the glass flake pigment. The case in which the median diameter is less than 5.0 xcexcm is unfavorable because the inorganic pigment particle is so small that the glittering feeling becomes poor. The case in which the median diameter exceeds 100 xcexcm is also unfavorable because when the metal coated inorganic pigment is used in the form of ink for ball-point pens, it does not come out of the pen tip easily.
As for the amount of the metal coated inorganic pigment to be compounded, the pigment is preferably contained in 0.01-40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition in common with the glass flake pigment. When the content of the inorganic pigment is less than 0.01% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the glittering feeling becomes unsatisfactory. When the inorganic pigment exceeds 40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the viscosity of the ink becomes so high that the fluidity is reduced. The optimum content of the inorganic pigment ranges from 0.5-30% by weight.
(Water-soluble Organic Solvent)
Water-soluble organic solvents capable of preventing both drying at the pen tip and freezing of the ink are preferably used, which can be exemplified by glycols such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol, polyhydric alcohols such as glycerin, glycol ethers such as ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether and dipropylene glycol monopropyl ether. These organic solvents may be used alone or in combinations of two or more of them.
The content of the water-soluble organic solvent is preferably contained in 1.00-40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition. When the content of the water-soluble organic solvent is less than 1.00% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the pen tip becomes susceptible to dry and the ink becomes liable to freeze. When the content of the water-soluble solvent exceeds 40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, a handwriting or a coated film is difficult to dry out as well as solubility of the water-soluble resin being influenced. The optimum content of the water-soluble organic solvent, which varies depending on its type, ranges from 5.00-20% by weight.
(Colorant)
A colorant can be used in the present invention. The use of a colorant can adjust the ink colors to a variety of colors. It is important that such a colorant should be used as does not react with the aforementioned glass flake pigment or metal coated inorganic pigment nor does it influence coloring of such a glass flake pigment or metal coated inorganic pigment. Moreover, colorants with high solubility and dispersibility are favorable.
Examples include water-soluble dyes such as acid dyes, direct dyes and basic dyes, inorganic pigments such as carbon black and titanium oxide, organic pigments such as copper phthalocyanine pigments, threne pigments, azo pigments, quinacridon pigments, anthraquinone pigments, dioxane pigments, indigo pigments, thioindigo pigments, perinone pigments, perylene pigments, indolenone pigments and azomethine pigments, and fluorescent pigments, colored resin emulsions and the like can be mentioned. These also may be used in the form of a pigment dispersion. The present invention can use one species of pigment or can use two or more species of pigments in combination. Moreover, the glass flake pigment or metal coated inorganic pigment in the present invention can be used after being mixed with glittering pigments including aluminum powder pigments and pearlescent pigments. Furthermore, they can be mixed with opacifying pigments including a variety of inorganic or organic white pigments such as titanium oxide, alkylene bismelamine derivatives, plastic pigments (synthetic resin particle pigments) with opacifying power of various shapes including spherical shapes, oblate shapes and the like. The metal coated inorganic pigment also can be used together with the glass flake pigment.
Such a colorant need not be contained in the aqueous ink composition of the present invention. Even aqueous ink compositions containing not colorants but glass flake pigments or metal coated inorganic pigments can provide high glittering feeling and high spatial effect to handwritings or coated films. Also even aqueous ink compositions not containing colorants but containing metal coated inorganic pigments can add high glittering feeling to handwritings or coated films. The aforementioned aqueous ink compositions containing colorants, however, are extremely preferable because they can provide a glittering feeling depending upon the hue or the like of the colorants contained.
The colorant is preferably contained in 0.01-30% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition. When the colorant is less than 0.01% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, coloring by the colorant is difficult to be visually recognized. When the colorant exceeds 30% by weight in the total amount of the ink composition, the viscosity of the ink becomes so high that the fluidity becomes poor. The optimum amount of the colorant to be compounded, which varies depending on its type, ranges from 0.05-20% by weight.
(Water-soluble Resin)
As a water-soluble resin, preferably used is the water-soluble thickening resin which is capable of dispersing the glass flake pigment or the metal coated inorganic pigments and of preventing them from precipitation. Applicable as polysaccharides are microbial polysaccharides and derivatives thereof, including pullulan, xanthan gum, welan gum, rhamsan gum, succinoglucan and dextran; water-soluble polysaccharides derived from plants and derivatives thereof including tragacanth gum, guar gum, tara gum, locust bean gum, ghatti gum, arabinogalactan gum, gum arabic, quince seed gum, pectin, starch, psyllium seed gum, pectin, carrageenan, alginic acid, agar and the like; water-soluble polysaccharides derived from animals and derivatives thereof including gelatin, casein and albumin. Moreover, N-vinylacetamide type resins such as N-vinylacetamide resin and crosslinked N-vinylacetamide resin can be used as the thickening resin.
In the present invention, the microbial polysaccharides and derivatives thereof can specifically and preferably be used among the aforementioned water-soluble resins. Such water-soluble resins can be used either alone or in combinations of two or more of them.
The water-soluble resin is preferably contained in 0.01-40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition. If the content of the water-soluble resin is less than 0.01% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, effect on preventing precipitation of the glass flake pigment or the metal coated inorganic pigment becomes unsatisfactory. When the water-soluble resin exceeds 40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the viscosity of the ink becomes so high that the fluidity becomes poor. The optimum amount of the water-soluble resin to be compounded, which varies depending on its type, ranges 0.05-20% by weight.
(Synthetic Resin Emulsion)
As previously mentioned, the present inventors have found that in order to obtain handwriting of metallic luster color such as gold and silver and the like, the use of glass flake pigments for ink compositions containing a water-soluble thickening resin, a water-soluble organic solvent and water is preferable. The glass flake pigments can provide, to handwritings or coated films, glittering feeling and spatial effect higher than those with aluminum powder pigments and pearlescent pigments.
However, they have also found that although an aqueous glittering ink composition containing a water-soluble thickening resin can increase the fixability of the glass flake pigments by this water-soluble thickening resin, it is difficult to fix firmly to handwritings or coated films since the size of the glass flake pigment is large. Accordingly, in the case of the aqueous ink composition containing glass flake pigments, the glass flake pigments are easily peeled by friction after writing or coating and it is difficult to maintain high glittering feeling and spatial effect to handwritings or coated films. Therefore, the durability of handwritings or coated films having glittering feeling and spatial effect becomes poor.
From the above-mentioned situation, an important problem is to provide aqueous glittering ink compositions which can improve the fixability of glass flake pigments to handwritings or coated films and maintain a higher glittering feeling and spatial effect for the handwritings or coated films without deteriorating ink characteristics or writing characteristics and without inhibiting the effects on the high glittering feeling and spatial effect derived from compounding the glass flake pigments.
As a result of intensive studies for solving this problem, they have found that the problem can be solved by aqueous glittering ink compositions containing, as essential ingredients, a glass flake pigment, a water-soluble thickening resin, a water-soluble organic solvent and water, and further containing a binder component which fixes the glass flake pigment to handwritings or coated films.
On the other hand, another possible option for fixing such a glass flake pigment to handwritings or coated films is to use a water-soluble synthetic resin as a binder component. However, in the case of some water-soluble synthetic resins, if the contents thereof are set to be high in order to fix the glass flake pigment firmly, the solubility of the thickening resin and dispersibility of the colorant are badly influenced. Moreover, there may be cases where viscoelasticity of the ink are greatly reduced, which leads to reduction in writing characteristics. Moreover, even if fixability to handwritings or coated films is shown, aqueous ink compositions should not be the ones wherein high glittering feeling and spatial effect of the glass flake pigment are contained but are poor in handwritings or coated films.
The present inventors have made further intensive studies. As a result, they have found that the use of a synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component for fixing the glass flake pigment to handwritings or coated films permits improvement in fixability of the glass flake pigment to handwritings or coated films without influencing the solubility of water-soluble thickening resins, dispersibility of colorants, viscoelasticity of ink, and coloring of ink and without inhibiting effects of high glittering feeling and spatial effect by compounding the glass flake pigment, and they have accomplished the present invention.
Accordingly, the aqueous ink composition of the present invention which contains a glass flake pigment is capable of improving the fixability of the glass flake pigment to handwritings or coated films, forming handwritings or coated films of durability, and maintaining a high glittering feeling and spatial effect for the handwritings or coated films when it is put on a substrate such as paper, metal, plastics and textile fabrics by writing or coating. The reason for this is that the film formability of the synthetic resin emulsion is suitable for glass flake pigments having a large-sized flake shape and the glass flake pigment can be fixed firmly to handwritings or coated films without inhibiting the effects of high glittering feeling and spatial effect by compounding the glass flake pigment.
Moreover, since the binder component used in the present invention is not a water-soluble synthetic resin but a synthetic resin emulsion, it does not influence properties including solubility of the water-soluble thickening resin to be compounded together, dispersibility of the colorant and viscoelasticity of the ink very much. The ink composition of the present invention therefore can improve the fixability of the glass flake pigment without influencing the viscoelasticity of the ink, writing characteristics and color of handwritings or coated films.
From such facts, the aqueous glittering ink composition of the present invention containing the glass flake pigment can maintain, in handwritings or coated films, a glittering feeling and spatial effect higher than those achieved by the conventional aqueous ink compositions using glittering pigments such as aluminum powder pigments and pearlescent pigments without deteriorating ink characteristics, writing performance or the like or without inhibiting the high surface smoothness inherent to glass.
The synthetic resin emulsion of the present invention is not specifically limited and any water-dispersive synthetic resin emulsion is available. Considering the ink characteristics and writing performance however, it is important to use the ones which do not influence solubility of water-soluble thickening resin, viscosity of the ink, dispersibility of the colorant and coloring of the ink. Moreover, it is important not to inhibit the effect on the high glittering feeling and spatial effect caused by the composition of the glass flake pigment.
The minimum film forming temperature of the synthetic resin emulsion is preferably not higher than 20xc2x0 C. If the minimum film forming temperature of the synthetic resin emulsion is not higher than 20xc2x0 C., particularly not higher than 0xc2x0 C., a film can be formed not only at room temperature (about 25xc2x0 C.) but in a cold district and fixability of handwritings or coated films to substrates can be improved.
Synthetic resin emulsions having an anionic property or a nonionic property preferably can be used. Such synthetic resin emulsions having the anionic property or the nonionic property can be prepared, for example, by producing synthetic resins from anionic or nonionic monomers or using anionic or nonionic emulsifiers. If the synthetic resin emulsion has the anionic property or the nonionic property, the stability of the ink composition can be improved.
Preferred synthetic resin emulsions do not influence the dispersibility of colorants or solubility of water-soluble thickening resin when the pH of inks are 6 or more.
From such a viewpoint, for example, acryl based synthetic resin emulsions, styrene-acryl based synthetic resin emulsions and vinyl acetate based synthetic resin emulsions can be used as a synthetic resin emulsion. Preferred examples of the acryl based synthetic resins include acrylate copolymer synthetic resin emulsions. Preferred examples of the styrene-acryl based synthetic resin emulsions include styrene-acrylate copolymer synthetic resin emulsions. As the vinyl acetate based synthetic resin emulsions, vinyl acetate synthetic resin emulsions and vinyl acetate-acrylate copolymer synthetic resin emulsions, for example, are preferably used. As the synthetic resin emulsion, one species of these synthetic resins can be used and also two or more species of these synthetic resins can be used in combination.
For example, the acryl based synthetic resin emulsion can be exemplified by the trade name xe2x80x9cNikasol FX336xe2x80x9d (manufactured by Nippon Carbide Industries Co., Inc.; anionic; pH 7.5; minimum film forming temperature=0xc2x0 C.), the trade name xe2x80x9cMowinyl DM772xe2x80x9d (manufactured by Clariant Polymers Co., Ltd; anionic; pH 8.5; minimum film forming temperature=12-14xc2x0 C.) and the trade name xe2x80x9cMowinyl 700xe2x80x9d (manufactured by Clariant Polymers Co., Ltd; anionic; pH 8.0; minimum film forming temperature=5xc2x0 C.). The vinyl acetate based synthetic resin emulsion can be exemplified by the trade name xe2x80x9cNikasol TG134Axe2x80x9d (manufactured by Nippon Carbide Industries Co., Inc.; pH 7.5; minimum film forming temperature=0xc2x0 C.) and the trade name xe2x80x9cMowinyl 507xe2x80x9d (manufactured by Clariant Polymers Co., Ltd; nonionic; pH 6.5; minimum film forming temperature=0xc2x0 C.).
Although the content of the synthetic resin emulsion is not particularly specified, a preferable range is 0.01-40% by weight in solids relative to the total amount of the ink composition, for example. The content of the synthetic resin emulsion of less than 0.01% by weight in solids relative to the total amount of the ink composition results in reduction in fixability of the glass flake pigment to handwritings or coated films. If the content of the synthetic resin emulsion exceeds 40% by weight in solids relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the solids are so high that writing characteristics are deteriorated because of, for example, film formation at the pen tip. In addition, handwritings or coated films are liable to whiten. In order to improve the fixability of the glass flake pigment to handwritings or coated films further, the most desirable content of the synthetic resin emulsion is at least 0.3% by weight in solids relative to the total amount of the ink composition. Moreover, in order to improve writing characteristics further, the most desirable content of the synthetic resin emulsion is 20% by weight in solids relative to the total amount of the ink composition. That is, the optimum content of the synthetic resin emulsion is 0.3-20% by weight.
In addition, also in the case of the ink composition containing the synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component together with the glass flake pigment, it is important that the resins can adjust viscosity of the ink and facilitate dispersion of the glass flake pigment and prevent its precipitation. Water-soluble thickening resin with a function to form a film of handwritings or coated films can be used. For example, microbial polysaccharides and derivatives thereof can be used, including pullulan, xanthan gum, welan gum, rhamsan gum, succinoglucan and dextran. Water-soluble polysaccharides derived from plants and derivatives thereof also can be used, including tragacanth gum, guar gum, tara gum, locust bean gum, ghatti gum, arabinogalactan gum, gum arabic, quince seed gum, pectin, starch, psyllium seed gum, pectin, carrageenan, alginic acid and agar. Water-soluble polysaccharides derived from animals and derivatives thereof can also be used, including gelatin, casein and albumin.
As the water-soluble thickening resin, salts (sodium salts, ammonium salts and the like) of water-soluble resins (acryl based water-soluble resins, styrene-acryl based resins, styrene-maleic acid based resins and the like), water-dispersion type resins and the like can also be used.
In the case of ink compositions which contain a synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component together with the glass flake pigment, the microbial polysaccharides and derivatives thereof can be used preferably among the aforementioned water-soluble thickening resins. Such water-soluble thickening resins can be used either alone or in combinations of two or more of them.
In the case of ink compositions which contain a synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component together with the glass flake pigment, the water-soluble thickening resin is preferably contained in 0.01-40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition. In the case where the water-soluble thickening resin is less than 0.01% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the glass flake pigment is liable to precipitate. If the water-soluble thickening resin exceeds 40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition in the case of the ink composition containing the synthetic resin emulsion, the viscosity of the ink becomes so high that the fluidity becomes poor and writing characteristics are deteriorated. The optimum amount of the water-soluble thickening resin to be compounded somewhat varies depending upon the type of the water-soluble thickening resin, but is 0.05-20% by weight.
Also in the case of the ink composition containing a synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component, water-soluble organic solvents which are capable of preventing both drying at the pen tip and freezing of the ink are preferably used, which can be exemplified by glycols such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, propylene glycol and polyethylene glycol, polyhydric alcohols such as glycerin, and glycol ethers such as ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether and dipropylene glycol monopropyl ether, and the like. These organic solvents can be used either alone or in combination of two or more of them.
As for water-soluble organic solvents, aliphatic monohydric alcohols with 1 to 4 carbon atoms, aliphatic polyhydric alcohols such as glycerin, glycols such as propylene glycol and glycol ethers such as propylene glycol monomethyl ether and the like are preferably used.
Also in the case of the ink composition containing the synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component together with the glass flake pigment, the content of the water-soluble organic solvent is 1-40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition. In the case where the content of the water-soluble organic resin is less than 1% by weight relative to the total ink composition, a pen tip is liable to dry and the ink becomes liable to freeze. If the content of the water-soluble organic solvent exceeds 40% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the solubility of the water-soluble thickening resin is influenced and handwritings and coated films become hard to dry. In the case of this ink composition, the optimum amount of the water-soluble organic solvent to be compounded varies depending upon the type of the water-soluble organic solvent, but is 5-30% by weight.
Also in the case of the ink composition containing the synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component together with the glass flake pigment, colorants can be used. The use of colorants-can adjust the color of the ink to various colors. It is important to use colorants which do not react with the glass flake pigments and do not influence the coloring of the glass flake pigments. Moreover, the one excellent in solubility and dispersibility are preferable as a colorant.
For example, water-soluble dyes such as acid dyes, direct dyes and basic dyes (triphenylmethane-type, xanthene-type, anthraquinone-type, metal complex-type, copper phthalocyanine-type and the like), organic pigments or inorganic solvents such as phthalocyanine, quinacridone, carbon black and titanium oxide, or fluorescent pigments, resin emulsions, colored resin emulsion and the like can be used. The colorant also can be compounded in the form of a pigment dispersion. The colorants can be used either alone or in combinations of two or more of them.
Also in the case of the ink composition containing the synthetic resin emulsion together with the glass flake pigment, colorants need not be contained. Even aqueous ink compositions containing not colorants but glass flake pigments can add a high glittering feeling and high spatial effect to handwritings or coated films. Each of the aforementioned aqueous ink compositions containing colorants, however, is extremely preferable because they can provide high brilliance depending upon the hue or the like of the colorants contained.
In the case of the ink composition containing the synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component together with the glass flake pigment, the content of the colorant is preferably 0.01-30% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition. When the colorant is less than 0.01% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the coloring by the colorant becomes difficult to be visually recognized. When the colorant exceeds 30% by weight relative to the total amount of the ink composition, the viscosity of the ink becomes so high that the fluidity becomes poor and glittering feeling is deteriorated. The optimum amount of the colorant to be compounded, which varies depending on its type, is 0.05-20% by weight.
(Other Additives)
Moreover, to the ink composition of the present invention can be compounded conventional water such as ion-exchange water. In addition, as needed, lubricants such as polyoxyethylene alkali metal salts, dicarboxylic amides, phosphates and N-oleyl sarcosine salts and the like, rust-inhibitors such as benzotriazole and tolyltriazole dicyclohexyl ammonium nitrate and the like, antiseptic mildew-proofing agents such as benzoisothiazoline-type, pentachlorophenol-type and cresol and the like, and various surfactants can be added.
(Viscosity Range)
The preferred viscosity range of the ink composition is 1000-10000 mPa.s. The ink composition of the present invention is adjusted to such a viscosity range. These viscosities are measured values by an ELD-type viscometer (3xc2x0 R14 corn; rotation speed: 0.5 rpm; 20xc2x0 C.).
(Applications)
The aqueous glittering ink composition can be used in the fields of writing tools, printing, coating and cosmetics and the like. It is useful in a variety of applications as an aqueous glittering ink composition for writing tools (an aqueous glittering ink composition for ball-point pens and the like), an aqueous glittering ink composition for printing, an aqueous glittering ink composition for applicators (an aqueous glittering ink composition for coating and the like) and the like. It is particularly the most desirable as an aqueous glittering ink composition for ball-point pens.
(Method of Preparation)
The aqueous glittering ink composition of the present invention is not specifically limited but can be obtained, for example, by mixing and stirring ingredients such as water, a water-soluble organic solvent, a glass flake pigment and a colorant or a pigment base to disperse them, and thereafter charging a water-soluble resin and filtering the resulting mixture, and subsequently degassing. In particular, the ink composition containing the synthetic resin emulsion as a binder component together with the glass flake pigment is preferably prepared by the following process, although the preparation is not specifically limited. First, water, a water-soluble organic solvent, and, as needed, other additives are mixed and stirred; to the mixture is charged the glass flake pigment, and the resulting mixture is stirred; and thereafter a water-soluble thickening resin is added and stirred. Next, the pH of the mixed liquid is adjusted as needed, and a colorant is added and stirred, as needed. Subsequently, the synthetic resin emulsion is added and mixed.
As for these preparations, heretofore known dispersing techniques, degassing techniques, filtering techniques and the like can be adopted.